The present invention relates to an improvement in a valve assembly for use in connection with a bag in box type liquid container. The improvement consists of providing a spring loaded ball check valve assembly for use with a bag in box container intended to carry a liquid such as juice or other fluids therein.
The art field with respect to the bag in box type fluid containing containers is well established. Such containers are usually formed by a bag created from a film material which is intended to carry a liquid therein, with the bag then being fully enclosed by a corrugated box. The bag is produced with a fluid exit opening to which is scaled an exit port sealingly engaged to the fluid exit opening. The method of securing the exit port to the fluid exit opening is usually dependent upon the material of which the bag is produced, and certainly includes such procedures as heat sealing, adhesive sealing, and the like. The enveloping box is provided with an opening which is in registry with the exit port of the bag such that the bag can be contained within the corrugated box and have the exit port extending outwardly from the corrugated box. In many applications, it is intended that the box having the bag contained therein with the fluid is installed in a device which has a valve assembly of some type such that once the box is installed in the assembly, the valve may be alternately opened and closed in order to permit fluid to exit from the bag for consumption purposes.
The advantage that such containers have over other older prior art containers is the fact that the fluid contained within the bag will stay fresher for much longer periods of time and therefore from the standpoint of shelf life, the product has an extended shelf life. Furthermore, such assemblies do not require that airholes be included in the container in order to permit the fluid to flow and exit from the container into the consumer""s vessel.
Typically, such bag in box containers have been used to contain juice concentrate which are prepared with preservatives. Hence, the contents of the container is purely liquid in format, and does not contain any juice pulp with the fluid. Hence, in such applications, the exit port required for the bag in box container is simply a press-fitted port which has exit openings therein sized in order to allow the fluid from the container to be drawn therefrom in the appropriate application. The present state of the art therefore permits a juice concentrate to be vended from a bag in box container. Such containers are presently not able to vend fresh juices which contain pulp because the exit ports are not designed to allow pulp to flow through the exit ports without the pulp ultimately plugging the exit ports and therefore stopping fluid flow.
It is important to know that the equipment which has been created in order to produce the bag in box assemblies with exit ports on a mass production basis have been designed to accommodate the press-fitted exit ports which exist with respect to the present art. The accompanying drawings and descriptions will adequately describe the present state of the art with respect to such exit ports and the inter-relationship with the bag in box assembly.
Another format of these types of containers which is presently available in the art are plastic containers which carry a liquid therein and are intended for the mass market and which are especially created for juice machines. Juice machines are usually designed to accommodate a plurality of plastic container cartridges which are positioned within the machine in a vertical positioning so that the machine is designed to dispense any one of a number of juices. It is well-known that juice bars and other similar types of establishments contain juice machines which are designed to dispense a plurality of juices from each machine including orange juice, pineapple juice, grape juice and the like. In such applications, the plastic containers are designed to be filled with a juice, then frozen until the same are ordered and delivered to the end destination. The containers are delivered in a frozen state, and therefore require the recipient of the container to maintain the frozen state of the container until they are ready for use. The container cannot be used in the juice machine unless and until the container is left to atmosphere in order to cause a thawing of the frozen juice whereupon the container may then be placed into the juice machine with the exit port positioned in an appropriate valve assembly so that the juice from the container may be dispensed when the valve is opened.
The one principal advantage that the containers containing the frozen juices have over the bag in box containers is the fact that any juices contained in such plastic containers may have frozen juices including the pulp. Various segments of the public have come to believe that juices containing the pulp of the juice is a healthier product for ingestion, and therefore there appears to be some desire that vended juices contain the pulp as well as the juice. Hence, typically such plastic containers include an exit port having a screw thread thereon, and a ball check valve assembly screw threaded onto the exit port. Ball check valve assembly will operate in conjunction with a juice machine such that when a handle is pulled or the valve otherwise open, the ball is urgingly removed from the opening and a free path is opened to the interior of the container. Hence, juice including the pulp may flow freely through the ball check valve once it is opened when dispensing the juice from within the container. The juice flow with pulp will continue until the valve is placed into the closed position.
It will therefore be appreciated that while such plastic containers have the advantage of permitting juice with pulp to be contained therein and vended therefrom, the disadvantage of such containers is the primary fact that such containers must be frozen prior to delivery to the end destination, and must be kept in a frozen state until they are ready for use. This, therefore, necessarily requires that the recipient of the containers, or the proprietor of the juice bar, have sufficient freezer space available to accommodate the storing of a plurality of such plastic cartridges until the juice is ready to be installed in the machine and vended. It will therefore be appreciated that the recipients of the containers are required to expend substantial amounts of money in terms of freezer space, square footage of the establishment in order to accommodate the use of a juice machine which vends fresh juice with pulp.
It has been determined that it would be advisable to be able to present a bag in box container for vending a juice with the pulp component included therein, but that that has not become possible for the reason that the exit ports associated with bag in box containers will not allow the passage of the pulp therefrom without plugging the valving incident to the use of the container. Furthermore, it has not been possible to change the valving fitment of the bag in box container due primarily to the manner in which the bag in box assemblies are constructed and the method of manufacture thereof. As was previously indicated, the bag is produced with a fluid exit opening to which is sealed an exit port employing either heat sealing, adhesive sealing or the like. The exit port accommodates the press fitted exit port valve which has exit openings sized in order to permit the juice concentrate to flow therethrough. The manufacturing machines designed to create such bag in box assemblies are therefore presently adapted for press fitting the exit port onto the collar which is sealing engaged to the bag. For this reason, ball check valve assemblies have not been deemed appropriate to be used in connection with bag in box containers.
It has been determined, however, that it would be advantageous to provide a bag in box assembly having a ball check valve which would then afford the opportunity to vend juice with pulp from a bag in box assembly.
It must also be understood that incident to the manufacture and filling of such bag in box assemblies, the juice which is filled into the bag includes preservatives which therefore give the product a far greater extended shelf life than the plastic containers which contain frozen juice. Since the bag in box containers do not require an atmospheric opening, but rather, operate on a gravity flow when dispensing from the bag, the product quality will not deteriorate upon an extended shelf life situation. Hence, if one were able to maintain the same manufacturing process of filling a bag in box assembly with juice, but including the pulp, and adapt a ball check valve assembly to be installed onto the container, using the present equipment, one would have a product with extended shelf life while still avoiding the requirement of freezing the product prior to use. Furthermore, by sizing the developing box to the same configuration as the plastic container, such assemblies may be used in current juice machines without any adaptations.
It is therefore intended to provide the presently existing bag in box assemblies with a ball check valve assembly which may be press fitted to the container utilizing existing equipment, and thereby permits the bag in box assembly to be filled with a juice including the pulp from the juice, and allow the same to be dispensed therefrom without clogging the exit valve. Such a device will also achieve all of the advantages of the present fresh frozen juices, but eliminates the need for any freezing requirements until the product is ready for use. The current bag in box assembly may therefore be delivered to the end destination and stored normal atmospheric conditions until it is ready for use thereby eliminating the need for freezer space and the concomitant weight until the product has thawed in order for it to be useful in the juice machines.
The prior patented art clearly shows a variety of types of dispensing devices and valving assemblies which represent the current status of the art. A typical type cartridge dispenser and bag in box cartridge is well known in connection with liquid soap dispensers. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,276 wherein the construction of a box usually formed of corrugation contains a bag therein, the bag containing the soap fluid. The bag is provided with an exit port and intended to be installed into a dispensing machine which, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,276, is in the nature of a plastic tube which may be alternately opened and closed by a bracket in order to permit soap to flow therefrom. The purpose of showing U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,276, is to clearly illustrate the art with respect to bag in box containers.
Another variation of a bag in box type fluid containing dispenser cartridge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,300. The purpose of the invention as depicted therein is to provide a means for preventing substantial axial movement of the bag in the direction of the discharge orifice in order to insure that all of the fluid within the bag will be appropriately dispensed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,814, there is shown a bag in box container for containing a pharmaceutical fluid. The invention as depicted therein is intended to provide a fitment which may be interposed between the plastic liquid containing pouch with the box, and the valve so that the valve may be rigidly secured to the pouch. As indicated therein, the fitment is constructed from a rigid plastic which is thermally welded to the pouch by a sealing sleeve and otherwise then affixed to the valve so that the valve is securely fitted to the pouch. As indicated therein, the valve permits fluid to be extracted from the pouch with the fitment extending outwardly from the box through an aperture appropriately provided. The description indicates that a number of valve structures may be used in connection with the subject pouch, including a flap valve, or a ball check valve. However, it is clear that the fluid intended to be carried in the pouch as described in the aforesaid patent is a pharmaceutical, and does not have the same difficulties and problems associated with it as does a fresh juice concentrate fluid which contains pulp. Furthermore, ball check valves are known when used in conjunction with certain types of containers as was previously described in connection with molded plastic containers intended to carry a juice fluid and intended to be used in a juice dispensing machine. Since it is now deemed desirable by the public to be able to ingest the pulp as well as the fruit juice, it is necessary to provide a bag in box assembly which includes a valve accommodated to dispense both the pulp as well as the juice and still be manufactured in accordance with current manufacturing procedures and with current manufacturing equipment.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a bag in box liquid containing assembly which includes an improved ball check valve assembly fitting which permits a juice including the pulp contained in the juice to be efficiently dispensed from the bag enveloped in the box.
In conjunction with the foregoing object, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball check valve assembly which may be secured to an existing type bag in box assembly which provides an exit port intended to receive a press-fitted valve assembly thereon.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fresh juice concentrate containing bag in box assembly which accommodates a ball check valve assembly to be press-fitted thereto, and which will be accommodated and will operate in conjunction with existing juice dispensing machinery.